


Always Win

by vanityaffair



Category: None-Fandom
Genre: Blood somewhere, Drabble, Fighting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Other, Was bored and I typed this, not sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little girl battle no sex that may happen tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Win

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't put me under fire I was suppose to be sleep but this was bugging me.

I moved swiftly across the cold ground and she looked at me with redundance.

"You're weak."She simply said and I looked at her with narrowed eyes and I have moved my red hair out of my face of view and I had no feelings for her words.

"You are stupid as well."I retaliated and she smirked and she had raised her hand and a physical force had threw me back but I had skidded on feet.

"Vanessa try me some more."I responded looking up at her and I sniggered.

She growled and she ran towards me and I leaped up and I pulled out my kanata from it's sheath as it's glow had reflected on me.

"I'll gut you like a fish in 5 seconds."I threatened and I growled and she had rushed at me again and I had looked at her as she moved in for a kick but I grabbed her leg and she smirked then she spinned back onto her feet and she punched me.

I retalilated with a block and I slashed at her but she grabbed my hand and I quickly kicked her and she had released my hand but then she had growled.

"You bitch."She says as she spits some blood out to the side and I smirked and I had put my kanata to my side and I had then leaped into the cold air and she had leaped up after me and she pulled out her whip that had a spiky metal ball at the end and she smirks.

She had swung it at me and I ducked quickly and she had rebounded and hit my ribs and I felt them crack and I felt the embedment of the spikes.

I felt to the ground and I had landed on my feet.She smirked and I growled and she landed down in front of me.

"Whose the bitch now?"

She made a mistake speaking because then I soon disappeared and I appeared behind her and she turned around too slow.

I had put the kanata's steel cold blade to her throat.

Her breath stilled and she had stopped moving.

"I always win Vanessa.Always."


End file.
